


asa/dai1

by cecelialitical



Series: getting over him [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Hook-Up, M/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecelialitical/pseuds/cecelialitical
Summary: asahi is heart broken over an unrequited love, and intentionally seeks meaningless sex from a friend who would never be able to say no.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi
Series: getting over him [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207991
Kudos: 2





	asa/dai1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is a part of my AU on Instagram. If it seems like there are plot holes or missing information, please feel free to look at my AU on Instagram! :) @theau_of_haikyuu

daichi was getting ready to leave for asahi. he knew what would happen and he didn't have a problem with it but for some reason he was extremely nervous. his palms were sweating, and he was a little bit shaky, but soon got over it. 

he grabbed his bag, and before leaving, informed his roommates that he'd be at asahi's to study. 

  
daichi decided to walk since it wasn't that far. it was about a 15-minute walk and in all honesty, he could use that time to clear his mind and mentally prepare himself.   
daichi was trying to persuade himself. it's not that he regretted his decision, he was just worried about other things. like his friendship with asahi. what if the hook up is awkward? or what if asahi regrets his decision? no. he's a grown man in charge of making his own decisions, both of them made this decision, both of them are grown men. they're both 21... but what if they're both just horrible in the sack? uggghhh. 

  
_i am doing the right thing i am doing the right thing i am doing the right thing i am doing the right thing i am doing the right thing i am doing the right thing i am doing the right thing._   
_i'm helping asahi get over his crush. i'm not in a relationship. he's not in a relationship. there's no reason to worry daichi, everything will be fine._

  
he was so entranced by his own thoughts that he hadn't even realised he arrived at asahi's. he was standing in front of his door. he took a deep breath in and slowly lifted his fist to knock on the door. 

  
_breathe daichi. people do this all the time. a meaningless fling, nothing more._

  
asahi invited him in with a warm smile smeared across his face. asahi seemed normal and in this daichi found some sort of comfort and calmness. everything seemed normal and that helped. 

  
the two friends sat down, taking out their pens, notepads, and laptops and began to work. they sat in a comforting silence, the only sound ever being made was the clicking of keyboard keys and occasional exasperated sighs from either male. it had been about 2 hours and it seemed like a normal study session so far, until... 

  
"hey daichi, what do you think about this question?", asahi asked. 

  
asahi leaned in closer. so close that daichi could feel heat radiating off him. something told him that this was the moment. it's about to happen.   
daichi didn't want to initiate everything. he wanted to give asahi control in this situation. the ability to decide when and where it would happen. each time.   
he looked over at the question on asahi's laptop. no. its not an academic question. no. he didn't know asahi could be like this. it's not a bad thing, it's just an interesting side to see. a new side. 

  
_you ready? :)_

  
he stared at the question actually thinking about it. he was ready. the blood in his veins moved at an alarming rate as his heart began beating faster each second. 

  
he launched himself at asahi, their lips meeting. daichi never expected it to feel like this. the blood was pulsing through his veins with an intense, lustful urgency. asahi did that to him. he filled him up with a burning, lust-fueled desire. 

  
asahi snaked his one hand around the back of daichi's neck, accidentally gently grazing the edge of his hair sending shivers down his spine. the other hand made its way to his thigh and gripped it firmly eliciting a low, heavy groan from daichi. one that came deep from within him. one that he didn't even know was residing within him until asahi had awakened it. 

  
asahi released his lips from daichi's but still kept the distance between them minimal. 

  
"daichi", he said, his voice sounding rough and thickened by lustful hunger, "do you give me permission to do this?"

  
daichi was slightly shocked by this question. he had given asahi permission once before and didn't think he would need to give him permission again unless he said otherwise.   
daichi didn't realise he hadn't answered, but asahi could tell he had to explain further. not that he would give a quaint explanation. asahi rose from his seat and placed his one hand on the table, and the other in his back pocket, leaning in towards daichi, radiating a domineering energy. asahi stared deep into daichi's eyes. so deep that he could notice the slight changes in the size of daichi's pupils. their lips were centimeters apartment. 

  
"we might just be fucking, but that doesn't mean i'm not going to ask for consent every time." asahi's voice was deep and raspy. he uttered each word clearly. daichi gulped and simply nodded his head, not quite sure he had it in him to give verbal confirmation. he was focused so intently on asahi that all his surroundings faded around him.   
asahi extended his hand out for daichi to take as he escorted him to the bedroom. asahi knew he was doing this to escape from the agony of an unrequited love, but in that moment he couldn't think of anything else besides fucking daichi into oblivion. using him to get rid of all his pent up frustrations. 

  
they silently made their way to asahi's room closing the door behind them. no verbal communication. it was only the thick sexual tension, that had somehow increased rapidly as they walked from the dining room table to asahi's room, that spoke. 

  
as soon as the door clicked shut, asahi whipped himself around to face daichi. again. that same dominating, powerful energy flooding asahi's body, making daichi weak in his knees. daichi's back was pressed up against the wall. asahi leaning in closer with his hand against the same wall as daichi,s back. asahi couldn't repress the smirk that formed across his face. daichi was paralyzed into submission. 

  
_good god daichi, do something, anything._

  
daichi slowly placed his quaking hands on asahi's hips gently tugging him in closer. asahi used his free hand to prop daichi's head up slightly so that they could make direct eye contact. "you ready?" he asked again, coy smile not wavering one bit. 

  
they both simultaneously initiated a kiss. their lips were pressing against each other, almost immediately aching for more. as if their lips connecting wasn't enough. they both craved something more. they wanted to consume each other in the salacious heat burning between them. daichi tightened his grip on asahi's hip trying hard not to dig his fingernails into his skin.

  
_god, wanting to ravish someone this much must be considered a sin. maybe sin is an understatement._

  
asahi glided his tongue against daichi's lips asking for entrance which he was granted. their tongues intertwined and glided against the others'. the hunger between the two friends grew deeper and stronger, much stronger than either had anticipated. daichi couldn't stand the thought of holding back anymore. he wanted to unleash everything. he refused to hold back any longer as his patience had thinned out of existence. he rushed both hands under asahi's shirt, so fast that he may have actually felt sparks set off between his fingers and asahi's skin. 

  
he pulled asahi in closer, gripping his body, getting rid of any distance that was between them previously. asahi released a deep moan as he hitched his hips forward causing their growing lengths to grind against each other through the fabric of their clothing. they began breathing heavier and faster, trying to catch their breath as their hearts began beating faster with each second. 

  
with no hesitation, daichi ripped asahi's shirt from his body. they both paused in their tracks as daichi traced his fingers along asahi's abs... his defined, and chiselled-to-perfection abs. he pushed asahi backwards as he took off his own shirt throwing it to the ground. their eyes were locked on each other as asahi walked backwards to his bed and daichi followed. they each had a look of both desperation and desire plastered to their faces. time moved differently. it moved slowly. daichi noted how asahi's chest rose and sunk with every inhalation ad exhalation. he noticed the way his hair fell messily in front of his eyes. he could see the heat emanating from his body. 

  
the way asahi looked at him... daichi had never been looked at like that before. in this situation, daichi would have collapsed to his knees because that kind of look would have forced him into submission. but, not now. all it did was increase his impure greed. 

  
before asahi could sit down on his bed, daichi slipped his finger swiftly through the belt loop of asahi's pants pulling him toward daichi. 

  
"not yet", he said before pressing their lips together and not waiting even a split second before allowing their tongues to reunite. they both tried pulling each other as close as possible, melting into each other and caving in to their most unruly desires. 

  
their hands wandered and explored the hot surface of each others' skin. asahi's hands moved to daichi's back and waist while burying his nails into daichi flesh. daichi grunted at this action. he couldn't help it. daichi's hand made its way to asahi's thick copper-brown locks, tugging it to expose his neck. he moved away from asahi's lips, to his jaw and then down to his neck. 

  
daichi noticed how pure asahi's skin looked and could not wait to cover it in hot, wet kisses. daichi groaned against asahi's neck, sending shivers through asahi's body that would escape through his chest, and into the air along with a moan that was deeper and rougher, but somehow so much more angelic than all the others. ironic that someone doing such unspeakable things could even release a sound that was remotely close to anything angelic. daichi explored asahi's neck with his mouth, searching for his sweet spot. and there it was, accompanied by yet another sweet moan from asahi and a forceful thrust of his hips.

  
asahi hadn't even noticed, but he was continuously tilting his hips forward, grinding their now fully hard lengths against each other at an increasingly vigorous pace. their moans cut through the air, filling the room. 

  
daichi moved his mouth from asahi's neck, to his chest, trailing down his abs, while lowering himself to his knees. and god, did that unleash something terrifyingly determined and masochistic in asahi. 

  
daichi unbuttoned asahi's pants without hesitation and began to tease asahi. and there it was. the masochistic side of asahi. he didn't want daichi to stop. he wanted to feel himself break under the desire. he wanted daichi to prolong it as long as possible. he wanted to reach a breaking point. more than anything he wanted to be taunted. he wanted to deny himself of ultimate pleasure until his body couldn't contain itself, until his body screamed for more. 

  
daichi pressed his palm against asahi's length over the fabric of his underwear, moving at an inconsistent pace. sometimes faster and sometimes slower. every now and then daichi would allow his tongue to graze the tip of asahis flushed pink cock which stuck out at the waistband of his underwear. 

  
"god, daichi, i can't wait anymore, p-please." asahi's voice was strained. he weaved his hands into daichi's hair to grip at it only. he bit his lip trying to hold himself together.  
it was evident to daichi that asahi had enjoyed being teased since he did nothing to prompt daichi to go further. daichi's eyes met asahi's and as he was still rubbing asahi's length he dared asahi to beg him for more. 

  
"f-fuck please", the last word left asahi's mouth in a heavy unfinished breath.   
before asahi could even inhale again daichi had removed asahi's underwear completely exposing his length. daichi wrapped his hand around it and began pumping his length at a constant pace. 

  
the most erotic moans left asahi's mouth and with that daichi couldn't hold back anymore. he took asahi's entire length into his mouth immediately, not caring how hard it hit the back of his throat. he could taste asahi. the precum spilt into his mouth and he liked it. 

  
"aa-aaahh", a strained moan left asahi's mouth. he had been teased and deprived of total pleasure for a while, so to have daichi completely engulf his length in his blazing hot, soaked mouth was almost otherworldly. both males had precum spilling from their lengths non-stop due to the immeasurable, immense pleasure they both felt.

  
the rate at which daichi bobbed his head around asahi's cock was increasing. he hummed and moaned as he continuously forced asahi's length to hit the back of his throat time after time.   
asahi couldnt fight it anymore. his grip on daichi's hair tightened and he thrusted into daichi's mouth as hard as he could.   
tears were forming at the corner of daichi's eyes, but that didn't stop him from devouring asahi. they were both thriving off the sinful nature of the moment.   
daichi began to unbutton his own pants, and proceeded to completely free his own length of any fabric. he couldn't help it. he needed to touch himself, he needed to overstimulate himself at that point. 

  
asahi pulled daichi's mouth off his cock and kneeled down to daichi's level in order to stop daichi from touching himself.   
he leaned in closer toward daichi, his hand still gripping daichi's hair, and whispered into his ear, "i'm going to fuck you so good."

  
the two dark-haired males removed their pants completely from the lower halves of their legs. asahi threw daichi on the bed and spread his legs without warning.   
he pressed sloppy kisses against daichi's entrance while gripping his thighs and daichi lost his mind. every last bit of control left his body as he quaked at the sensation of asahi's lips hastily meeting his entrance. asahi got into a rhythm that pleasured daichi far more than he had ever been pleasured in his entire life.   
asahi would press wet kisses against his entrance, then suck, then swirl his tongue around and finally with his tongue he'd push past the pressure and allow his tongue to move in and out of daichi's entrance. daichi may have whimpered once or twice between deep grunts of pleasure.   
daichi's chest was rising and falling at an almost alarming rate. 

  
"a-asah", he couldnt even utter a full word, let alone an entire sentence. his fingers were buried in the sheets, gripping at them, unwilling to give up.   
asahi had slowly released daichi's thighs from his grip and moved to get the lube and condom from his bedside drawer.   
asahi flipped daichi onto his stomach. daichi's body tensed up in anticipation as he heard the click of the lube bottle open, and the sound of it being poured out onto asahi's fingers. 

  
asahi grabbed daichi's hands placing them behind daichi and held them together at the wrists. daichi's entrance was perfectly exposed for asahi. he glided his lube-drenched fingers over daichi's entrance and immediately felt daichi push his hips back in order to increase the pressure he felt against his entrance. this time a definite whimper, almost weak, left his mouth. 

  
"you've waited long enough, yeah?", asahi asked with a tone that was miles away from innocent.   
before daichi couldn't even respond, before he had a chance to beg, asahi had inserted his first finger, moving slowly at first so daichi could get used to the stretch. 

  
_fuck, why is daichi so fucking tight. this can't be real. this can't be possible. it shouldn't, by the laws of nature, be allowed._

  
asahi inserted a second finger, earning a heavy moan which daichi forced into the sheets to avoid being too loud. asahi enjoyed watching his body shiver with pleasure. he curled his fingers, gliding them against daichi's walls, until he found daichi's sweet spot. 

  
"jesus f-fucking christ, asa.. asahi", daichi let out in a strained, uneven voice. 

  
_found it._

  
asahi continuously pressed his finger against daichi's prostate without mercy. he licked his lips hungrily while staring at daichi, and then inserted a third finger.

  
"mhhmm, you're gonna h-have to s-stop or i wont", the words had breathy, inconsistent breaks between them as he struggled to finish his sentence.   
asahi removed his fingers from daichi, and let go of his wrists, leaving him feeling empty and wanting more. he swiftly placed the condom over his length, unable to wait. all he wanted to do was thrust into daichi. deep into daichi. 

  
he smeared only a little more lube over his length and lined himself up with daichi's entrance, gliding over it with the tip of his length before inserting it. 

  
daichi almost choked on his own breath, "ahh, asahi", he moaned dragging out the 'i' in asahi's name. daichi had taken the pleasure with the pain.   
asahi paused until he received confirmation from daichi to continue. when he received it, he moved his hips forward allowing daichi's entrance to take in his entire length. 

  
daichi let out a long dragged out moan, beginning deep and wavering off into slightly high-pitched notes. asahi grinded his teeth as he let out grunts, thrusting into daichi. deep and hard, just like he wanted to.

  
the pressure that surrounded his length caused a wave of ecstasy to surge through his blood, through every nerve of his body from his head, all the way down to the tip of his toes.

  
they continued to let uneven moans, grunts and whimpers escape their lungs through their mouths as they became consumed in the pleasure and blazing hot heat of it all. the room was filled with the broken sounds of their voices, a bed squeaking and skin slapping against skin. 

  
daichi turned his head slightly in order to catch a glimpse of asahi. daichi didn't know that it was possible to become even more hard and more turned on than he already was, but seeing asahi look the way he looked did just that. strands of his hair clung to beads of sweat on his face. his skin glistened in the moonlight coming in from the window.   
he looks unreal. he looks like a god. for crying out loud, how is it possible for someone to look that good. 

  
"f-fuck, yes, r-right, r-right there", daichi groaned as asahi hit his sweet spot. in that moment asahi's hand found its way around daichi's length and began to pump it at the same rhythm as his thrusts. his thrusts became faster and harder than before, but also sloppier. 

  
"mhhmm", daichi grunted as he was almost sure his nerves were exploding in his body with immense, inexplicable pleasure.   
"i'm going t-t-to", daichi stuttered an incomplete sentence as his body trembled and his eyes rolled back. he was coming uncontrollably as asahi thrusted faster into him, allowing himself to climax as well. asahi continued to ride out his orgasm completely as daichi's body began to go limp under his. 

  
asahi removed himself from daichi, collapsing beside him. both males were breathing heavily, attempting to re-focus their vision which was currently still blurred by pleasure. the sensation was still lingering in every inch of their bodies.

  
after they had regained their breath and vision they put their clothes back on.

  
"water?", asahi offered, not wanting to speak much because he was far too exhausted now.

  
"obviously", daichi muttered. 

  
the two males returned to the dining room attempting to study further, but failed. they could barely keep their eyes open as they sat aimlessly in front of their laptops. eventually, sleep took over their bodies and wound up passing out at the table over their study notes. 


End file.
